Donalson, U.S. Pat. No. 146,645, is an early development showing a velocipede utilizing the up and down motion of the driver. Unfortunately, the seat is positioned a substantial distance behind the pivot of the foot pedal bar and a substantial distance from the foot pedals, requiring a substantial effort to operate the vehicle. Furthermore, the position of the seat requires the driver to get off the seat in order to operate the pedals during part of the cycle when the pedals are required to be pushed down. Finally, the position of the seat causes a substantial amount of gyration to the seat, making for an uncomfortable ride.
The present invention provides a velocipede that eliminates or minimizes the disadvantages cited above.